Return to Glory
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story #26. Last Romulan War. Our hero attempts to get the Klingons to join her side instead of the Romulans


  
Title: Return To Glory  
Author: Stephen Ratliff (sratliff@runet.edu)  
Series: Marrissa Stories  
Parts: REP 1/1  
Rating: [G]  
Codes:  
  
Summary: The Klingons decide to enter the last Romulan War, and Marrissa  
is sent to convince them to come in on the Federation side. Meanwhile,  
there is a spy on the Enterprise  
  
Return to Glory  
  
A Marrissa Story   
By Stephen Ratliff  
  
Start date: Jan 3, 1996  
Completion date: July 13, 1998  
  
Prologue  
  
Once Marrissa Picard became Commanding Admiral Star Fleet, the  
Last Romulan War moved into a stage of even advantages. Generally  
such times are the least likely times for others to chose sides. But  
even when all things are equal, the potential for something or someone  
to chose sides and tip the balance remains.   
For the Last Romulan War, it was the Klingons. The Klingons  
don't often stay out of wars, this one was no different. The question  
was which side would they come in on. While the Klingons had been  
friendly with the Federation for quite some time, there was a belief  
that there was too much contact between the two and something counter  
balance that was needed. That belief made the chances of the  
Federation receiving aid from the Klingon Empire harder.   
But the Romulan Star Empire had an even lesser chance of aid.   
Being historical enemies to the Klingons did not bode well for the  
Romulans. That had been overcome before though, the relationship with  
the house of Duras being a prime example.   
Whichever side the Klingons joined would win. That was a near  
certainty. It only remained to see which side would return the  
Klingons to the glory of battle.  
  
Professor John P. Hereomise III  
Chair, Department of History,   
University of Essex.  
  
Chapter One  
  
He once was known as Kern, son of Mog. Now he was leader of the  
Klingon High Council. It was a quark of fate that he was chosen to  
lead the Empire some eight years before. Doctor Bashir had tried to  
wipe his memories so he could live with honor after the House of Mog  
was thrown out of the Empire. It had worked, for a while. Then when  
Marrissa Picard had come to arbitrate the succession after the  
unexpected death of Gowron, he'd remembered. It was another of the  
Klingon body's famous redundancies.  
He'd brought his brother's house back into the Empire again.   
Worf's valor in battle had helped. As for Alexander, well as a  
warrior he was a failure, as a good luck charm he'd had better luck,  
and as a diplomat, well he had the best record of any Klingon  
Ambassador. Today, however, would be different. Kern could not speak  
for his family today, well except to show pictures of his new  
grandniece. That was understandable, and since Kern had no child of  
his own, and was of an age to be a grandparent, this was expected,  
even among Klingon warriors. Sit a group of old Klingon warriors in a  
room and watch the pictures of there hopeful little warrior  
grandchildren come out. When Kern was younger, he'd thought it was  
disgusting behavior for a warrior to be fawning over pictures of  
cutely dressed young children.  
An aid interrupted his reminiscing, "Chancellor Kern, the Council  
is waiting."  
He grunted his acknowledgment and turned toward the council  
chambers. Today was the day the representatives of the Romulans and  
the Federation would arrive. Soon the Empire would war with one of  
them along side the other. He hoped he would not have to fight his  
brother, or attack little Alexis Rozhenko's home.  
  
Four days earlier  
  
Captain Jay Gordon, was not in the best mood. He'd just heard  
that his wife was planning to go on another dangerous mission. She  
was in command of Star Fleet. She wasn't supposed to be running into  
danger. As he entered his wife's ready room, she looked up from her  
seat. Normally Marrrissa would have gotten up when he entered like  
this and pace while trying to explain herself. Normally she wasn't  
eight and a half months pregnant.  
"You are not running off on some foolish mission to the Klingon  
Empire," he said, standing in front of his wife's desk, his hands  
braced on its front edge.  
"Oh," Marrissa said, sorting out the PADDs on her desk.  
"You are commanding Star Fleet," Jay responded. "You can't be  
running around tending to every little detail."  
"The High Council's debate on which side they will enter the war  
on is hardly a little detail," Marrissa replied. "They've got the  
third largest fleet in the Quadrant. Their entry into the war could  
tip the balance either way."  
"Surely you can send someone else," Jay stated.  
"They're aren't that many people in the fleet that command  
respect with Klingons," Marrissa began. "My father, who is still  
recovering from injuries; Alexander and Worf don't have enough rank to  
make an impression; and Rear Admiral Zaxdorn who spent the last four  
year heading our joint training program died yesterday."  
"Send Alex, he's more available than you are," Jay replied.   
"You're due in two weeks."  
"I though this was your professional objections," Marrissa said,  
easing herself up from her chair. She walked around the desk to stand  
beside her husband. "I have to do this Jay. This is one case where  
no one else can do it for me."  
"I know," Jay responded, knowing from her bearing that this was a  
lost cause and now attempting to reduce the danger. "I just hate to  
see you go off into trouble." He embraced his wife, pulling her close  
as her belly would allow.  
"Who says you aren't coming with me?" Marrissa returned.   
"Well we can't afford to take a Nova Class starship off the line.   
I've seen the reports," Jay said.  
"And that keeps you from joining me?"  
"Well someone has to command the Enterprise. Clara certainly  
can't. Alexis hasn't let her sleep since she was born last week. And  
Alex isn't in much better shape."  
"I've got that taken care of," Marrissa smiled.  
  
Deep in Engineering, down under the port plasma transfer conduit,  
a terminal was being used, as it never had been intended to. Its user  
tapped a long string of codes, and information flowed across the  
screen towards a destination that no crewmember should have sent  
anything other than phaser bolts.  
  
Jacqueline Marie Picard was working at the computer terminal in  
the room she shared with her sister's sister-in-law. She'd  
technically been off shift for hours, but that never stopped her from  
improving the Enterprise Computer's defenses.  
It was a good thing the Computer Security Officer had been at  
work. If she hadn't been, the security breach might not have been  
caught. As Jackie watched and recorded, the intruder patched up all  
the evidence that they had been into the classified data. She'd  
initiated a trace the moment she'd discovered it, but it wasn't until  
two minutes after the hacker logged off that she'd figured out where  
they had been working.  
A call to Lieutenant Sachs had sent a security team to  
investigate, but Jackie knew it was too late. It only remained for  
her to inform the Captain. Her big sister was not going to like this.   
And it meant that Jackie would be unable to accompany her to Kronos.   
Jackie had been looking forward to it for the past couple days, but  
now she had something important she had to do.  
  
Admiral Saavik Jeric entered the bridge of her new ship, her  
personal bodyguard, Tillek at her side. The Bloodfire was the second  
Warhawk class starship the Romulans had produced. It was just  
completed, and Saavik wanted to take it right out into battle. The  
Warhawk had some success already, but an encounter with the Nova and  
the Yorktown had forced it to retire from the front for repairs.   
Apparently, Admiral Pasek did not know when to chose his battles. He  
did know when to save his own skin at least.   
Saavik had studied the martial history of her enemies, especially  
that of the Enterprise. She wasn't alone in doing this. The Romulan  
Naval Academy had a special class in studying the tactics of the   
Enterprise and all of her commanders. Saavik, however, went further.   
She studied back to the naval vessels Enterprise. But it wasn't the   
Enterprise that she though her counterparts should have studied. It   
was the USS Constitution, a ship still moored in Boston harbor. The   
sailing ship had never been defeated, as a result of sound tactics   
on the part of her commanders. The key was to know what you could   
safely take.  
The Warhawk class was the equal to the Federation's Nova class.   
So Pasek had really been asking for it when he attacked two Nova class  
ships without any assistance. Two to one could be in favor of the one  
every once in a while, but not when each of the two starships alone  
was of equal strength to the one. Saavik didn't care if the Captains  
of the two ships where of lesser quality. They'd made it to command  
the best ships in the Federation's Star Fleet. They could handle  
their ships better than Captains who received their posts at the  
request of the Praetor; who had no real knowledge of what it took to  
command; could. If she hadn't been the Praetor's youngest sister, she  
wouldn't have been in this post either, but the difference was that  
she could command.  
The Bridge of the Bloodfire was larger than that of her last  
command. In some ways it reminder her of pictures of the Federation's  
Galaxy Class starship bridge. The command chair was a high-backed  
chair that could face any part of the bridge. It was done in dark  
green leather with thick armrests. The rest of the bridge took its  
cue from that chair. The other chairs were shorter, but adorned in  
the same manner. The bridge rails were green marble, and the  
traditional warbird crest was inlaid by the turbolift in the same  
marble.  
"The Praetor and the Senate have sent me to command this vessel,"  
Saavik announced. "I serve the Empire, and this vessel is mine. Is  
the crew so loyal."  
The bridge crew replied, "Jolan true."  
"Then I will expect your loyalty until death parts us," Saavik  
concluded. "Bridge Officer, our orders please."  
A Commander that Saavik identified as Sanok, approached with an  
ornate green marble box with a finger print lock. That alone told her  
that her mission was important. Only for important missions were  
orders hand delivered. She pressed her finger on the lock and it  
opened to reveal a single sheet of parchment. She read it carefully.   
With a sigh she ordered, "Helm, set a course for Kronos, avoiding the  
Federation front. Depart when ready.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Ambassador Class Starship Osaka decelerated from warp off the  
port bow of the Enterprise. She was a newer member of the class to  
which the fourth Enterprise had been of, and recently upgraded at  
that. She and her captain had been a very successful part of Star  
Fleet's First Fleet. Marrissa observed its arrival from the  
Enterprise's command chair, a seat she'd been spending less time in  
lately. Running Star Fleet was taking a lot of her time.  
"The Osaka's Captain has beamed aboard and is on her way to the  
Bridge," Lieutenant Shayna Sachs said from her post at tactical.  
"Has their been any luck tracking down our spy?" the Admiral  
asked.  
"No, Captain," the Security Chief replied. "I've eliminated a  
lot of people, but we've still got half of Engineering as suspects."  
"Well it won't be my concern for a while," Marrissa said, as an  
Asian woman in Star Fleet Uniform with Captain's pips entered the  
bridge from the forward turbolift.  
"Captain Demora Sulu reporting as ordered, sir," the woman said,  
standing at full attention.  
"At ease," Marrissa replied, uncomfortable with the formality.   
"Welcome aboard the Enterprise."  
"Thank you, sir," Sulu said.  
"Drop the formality, Commodore," Marrissa responded. "We've  
known each other too long for it."  
"Commodore?"  
"I'm promoting you as of now," Admiral Marrissa Picard said.   
"For the next two weeks you are taking my place as Captain of the  
Enterprise and Commander of the First Fleet."  
"Why?"  
"Jay and I need to convince the Klingon High Council not to come  
in on the Romulan side," Marrissa stated. "Since we can not afford to  
take a Nova Class Starship off the line, we will be borrowing your  
ship. Meanwhile, you'll be seeing if a change in command can sow some  
confusion among the Romulan Fleet."  
"Understood," Commodore Sulu replied. "What happens when they  
decide?"  
"If they go for the Romulans, the First, Fourth, and Fifteenth  
fleets move to cover the Klingon border," Marrissa explained.   
"Admiral Sisko will take over command of the Romulan side of the war  
then. If the Klingons join us, as I suspect they will, the Romulans  
will probably try to make an immediate plunge into Klingon space,  
hoping that they will be caught unaware. I want you to come up with a  
counter for that possibility."  
"I'll do my best," Sulu said.  
"That being done, Computer, recognize Picard, Marrissa Amber,  
level Omega Five, code Pulpier Taylor David Hercules," Marrissa  
ordered. "Transfer Command of the Enterprise to Commodore Demora  
Sulu."  
"The Enterprise NCC-1701-F is now under the command of Commodore  
Demora Sulu," the Computer responded.  
"Transfer command of the First Fleet to her as well," Marrissa  
concluded.  
"The First Fleet is now under command of Commodore Demora Sulu,"  
the computer finished.  
"Before you leave, perhaps an introduction of my new officers  
would be in order," Demora asked.  
"Excellent idea," Marrissa replied. "At Ops is your new First  
Officer, Lieutenant Commander Alexander Rozhenko. Behind me at  
Tactical is your Chief of Security and Second Officer, Lieutenant  
Shayna Sachs. Your Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Miles O'Brien  
is currently holed away in Engineering. I'd advise not calling him by  
his rank though. The Chief is a little peeved at me for reactivating  
his commission before he could retire as a Chief Petty Officer. The  
officer trying to sneak onto the bridge from the Fighter Command  
Situation Room is your Fighter Commander, Lieutenant Commander  
Katherine Lochard. Alex is still looking for his sub in the Ops  
position. Doctor Johnson is still busy from our last engagement, as  
is Counselor Sussex."  
"Understood," Demora stated. "Who will be my Exec for the First  
Fleet?"  
"The Captain of the Excelsior," Marrissa said a twinkle in her  
eye.  
"You made my Dad my XO for the Fleet?" Demora Sulu replied. "Are  
you out of your mind. He'll be second guessing me all the way to  
Romulus."  
"So he said," Marrissa replied. "Enjoy. I'll see you in two or  
three weeks. Jay should relieve you in two, but I can't guarantee  
that Doctor Johnson will let me out by then."  
Demora Sulu looked up at the ceiling as Admiral Marrissa Picard  
exited the bridge. "Is they're anything else that I should have known  
this morning?" she asked the ceiling.   
"Actually, yes," Lieutenant Sachs replied. "We've got a Computer  
Hacker and spy aboard."  
"The Ready Room, now," Commodore Sulu said. "Have the Computer  
Security Officer and the Chief Engineer report there. "You have the  
bridge, Commander Rozhenko."  
Lieutenant Sachs followed the Commodore into the Ready Room. The  
Commodore turned once the door closed, and said. "Lieutenant, I don't  
know were you learned how to be a Security Officer, but you don't  
blurt out that stuff on the bridge."  
Shayna Sachs straightened out and said, "Normally, I wouldn't  
sir. But all of the people on the Bridge had been cleared already."  
"Very well, but remember that secrecy is one of your best weapons  
when dealing with spies and saboteurs," Sulu said.  
"Understood, Commodore," Lieutenant Sachs responded.   
Moments later, the door opened to reveal the Chief Engineer,  
Miles O'Brien, and a strawberry blond haired twelve year old girl.   
The years had been good to the chief. His hair was white at the  
temples, but otherwise he looked like he had a fifteen years before  
when he had left the Enterprise for Deep Space Nine. The girl was  
saying, "I still think we should restrict access to the warp field  
geometry control."  
"You do that, and a fourth of my officers won't be able to do  
their jobs," O'Brien said. "That's a vital control for warp field  
engineers."  
"All the more reason to restrict it," the girl responded.  
"You must be the Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander O'Brien,"  
Demora Sulu interrupted.   
"Call me Chief, sir," O'Brien responded. "This is Ensign  
Jacqueline Picard, our Computer Security Officer."  
"Ensign Picard, pardon me for saying it, but your not exactly  
what I expect in your post," Sulu responded, carefully looking at the  
young officer.   
"Family trait, sir," Jackie responded. "We Picards tend not to  
be what people expect us to be, at least until you get to know us."  
"I certainly didn't expect a child as an officer in such a  
position," Demora said. "In any case, what is going on with the  
hacker."  
"Late last night, I was updating the security on the computer  
when a hacker got into the strategic database," Jackie explained.   
"They stole the planned movements for the First and Second Fleets and  
transmitted them off to Romulus. I tracked down their location, and  
notified Lieutenant Sachs."  
"By the time my officers got there, they were gone," Sachs  
continued. "Jackie and I woke up Marrissa and Jay, and began an  
investigation."  
"My sister also changed all the fleet movements, and suggests  
that you make additional changes," Jackie finished.   
"Do we still have the originals I may need them," Sulu said.   
Jackie nodded. "Good, how much have you narrowed down the suspects  
too."  
"We've got it down to 200 officers, sir," O'Brien said.   
"Interviews will probably cut that number down significantly, but that  
takes time."  
"And during that time, more data can be stolen," Jackie pointed  
out.  
"Miss Picard, can you try looking for an access pattern that may  
provide us will a profile of our hacker?" the Commodore asked.  
"I can try, sir," Jackie responded.  
"Good," Sulu concluded. "I want that hacker found. Get any help  
you need, but get them caught. Dismissed."  
  
Admiral Saavik was going to Kronos. She'd never dealt with  
Klingons before, but that didn't matter to her government. She fit  
their qualifications. She was an Admiral. She was related to the  
Praetor, and with those qualities, Romulan High Command believed that  
her presence would convey the seriousness of the Romulan's interest.   
It was a good idea but the Federation was already one upping that  
message.  
  
Klingon High Council Chambers  
Stardate 61813.3  
  
Kern was seated in the Chancellor's throne, awaiting the arrival  
the Romulan and Federation representatives. He hoped they had sent  
someone interesting. The last Romulan and Federation Ambassadors had  
both been meek and somewhat dry. Klingons preferred fiery  
negotiators.   
The first person to stroll into the chambers was the Federation  
Representive. Kern smiled at the blond woman whose pregnant form was  
stretching the Star Fleet uniform. A blond man was at her side, a  
broad sword strapped opposite his phaser. "Who comes before the  
Klingon High Council?" the Chancellor challenged.  
"Marrissa Amber Picard, daughter of Jean-Luc, Commanding Admiral  
of Star Fleet, Captain of the Starship Enterprise," Marrissa began.   
"Heir to the Planet Essex, winner of the battle of Neptune, hero of  
the Seventh Fleet, and I say that any one who doesn't think that  
allying with the Federation is good idea is a yellow bellied coward  
who should go home crying to his mother."  
"And why should we listen to someone who comes with a  
babysitter," Kartog, a young member of the council sneered. "You're  
just a Federation pla'tok."  
"I suggest you consider withdrawing that insult," Jay said,  
drawing his sword.  
"Why should I?" Kartog said.  
Kern watched from his seat. He really should have made sure  
Emperor Kah'Less attended today. It was going to be a good show.  
Jay made a quick slash in front of Kartog, and said, "Because  
your pants are falling down."   
Kartog looked down to discover that his pants sliding down to his  
ankles. This was his first day on the council. This was not what he  
dreamed about. He'd expected to be discussing battles and affairs of  
state. Instead everyone was staring at his uncovered bottom.  
"I challenge you to a duel," Kartog shouted, pulling up his  
pants.  
"Not now, we have some important manners to discuss," Jay  
replied.   
"Understood," Kartog said, trying to recover the remains of his  
dignity.  
"Where is the Romulan?" Kern asked from his throne, still amused  
at the young Kartog's display.  
"Here," Admiral Saavik said, entering the hall.   
"And who are you?" Kern asked.  
"I am Admiral Saavik Jeric," the Romulan said. "I come to  
persuade the Empire to join the Romulan Star Empire in our war against  
the Federation, or at least stay out of it."  
"And why should we listen to you?" Kern asked.  
"I am the Romulan representative," Saavik stated. "I was sent by  
my brother, Praetor Selic, the leader of the Romulan Star Empire. I  
think that entitles me to be heard."  
"And what battles have you won," Kern asked. "What enemies have  
you vanquished?"  
"I defeated Admiral Yawetag of the Renegade Trakce with in a  
damaged Warbird," Saavik began slowly, and uncertain. "I destroyed  
the Zacdorn spypost in the Ne'vek system." She began to catch a  
rhythm. "The starship Harriman met its demise against my Warbird.   
The Federation's First Fleet lost at Star Forts 5, 7, and 13 to my  
fleet. The Federation's Fifth Fleet was decimated after I stopped by  
Starbase 4."  
"Ah, so you are a warrior, not some mindless bureaucrat, like we  
have come to expect from past Romulan Ambassadors," Kern said  
appreciatively. "Enough of that, you must be tired from you long  
journey, and even Klingon warriors know better than to keep a pregnant  
woman on her feet. We'll adjourn until after lunch. Then first the  
Federation then the Romulans will have a chance to present their cases  
without interference of each other. Counselor Kartog, my office."  
Kern descended from the dais and the meeting broke up.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Marrissa was laying back on a recliner with her feet in the air.   
Her husband Jay was massaging them while the two relaxed for a couple  
hours. Jay's sister Jacquelyn was making lunch in the next room and  
the smells of a home cooked meal drifted into the room.  
"How do you think I did," Marrissa asked after some time of  
silence.  
"I think you wowed them as usual, Mara," Jay replied. "I don't  
know why you are always so worried. You are doing the best job anyone  
could."  
"I try, but what happens when it's finally not enough, Jay,"  
Marrissa replied. "I'm commanding Star Fleet, commanding a starship,  
negotiating with Klingons, and to top it all off, I'm going to be a  
mother in a couple weeks. Eventually, something will happen that I  
have no control over and should have."  
"Marrissa, as things are there are things you have no control  
over," Jay responded. "You just have to learn to take into account  
that and try not to spread yourself so thin."  
"I know," Marrissa replied. "I'd really like to take some time  
off, and get rid of some of these duties, but every time I think I can  
do something like that, something happens. I use to have some control  
of my life. Since I was ten, I knew where I was going and how I was  
going to get there. Then I got there and I haven't known what I  
wanted to do next since."  
"And when did you meet the goal that you've been working so hard  
on," Jay asked, curious.   
Marrissa smiled and said, "When I married you."  
Jay smiled in return, and moved to sit on the side of his wife's  
recliner. "I find it hard to believe that you've done everything just  
so you could marry me."  
"Not all," Marrissa responded. "Since I was little I wanted to  
grow up to command a starship with a handsome young first officer at  
my side. We'd have many adventures and a half-dozen children. Though  
if I had known how hard pregnancy was, I would have revised the last."  
"So I shouldn't expect six screaming children running though our  
quarters any time soon," Jay questioned, his hand on his wife's belly.  
"Not unless you have them," Marrissa replied, her hand now  
guiding his on her belly. "Our little Sara's active today."  
"She wants out of her swimming pool," Jay joked.  
"Now is not a good time," Marrissa said. "I can just see it. I'm  
standing before the High Council. They're just about to announce  
their decision, and my water breaks. Sara better stay in there until  
after they decide."  
  
Saavik paced in her ready room. Her boots clicking on the green  
marble floor. She had to send a report back to her older bother and  
didn't know what to say. The door chimed. "Who is it?" she snapped.  
"Centurion Tillek," a deep baritone responded.  
"Enter," she said. Centurion Tillek had been her personal  
bodyguard since she was ten. The burley old man had saved her life on  
more than one occasion. He was also her only confidant. As a member  
of the Praetor's Guard, he was sworn to keep secret anything that his  
changes did. In a climate of suspicion like that of the Romulan  
Government, people did not often trust. Saavik trusted Tillek. He  
knew a lot about her, and he never told anyone. He was a dying breed  
on Romulus.  
"Commander Sanok said you were distrait," Tillek said.  
"Yes, Uncle Tillek," Saavik replied. "I was trying so hard to  
act professional and keep my temper, but once the Chancellor started  
asking why, I started to lose it. I was actually boasting of my  
accomplishments. You're not supposed to make people feel inferior.   
You have to keep your accomplishments quiet and let others discover  
them."  
"Little cat, you've never dealt with Klingons before have you,"  
Tillek remarked. Saavik shook her head and stopped pacing. "I  
thought not. Saavik, with Klingons, the boast is a good way to earn  
their respect. Tell me, you were watching Admiral Picard make her  
entrance. She's dealt with Klingons almost all her life. How did she  
do it."  
"She drew herself up straight, or as straight as she could in her  
condition," Saavik described. "She walked, no she strolled into the  
room like she owned it. She bellowed out her titles and  
accomplishments and challenged them to disagree with her. One Council  
member challenged her and her husband, and they embarrassed him by  
making his pants drop."  
"That must have been interesting," Tillek smiled.  
"I barely contained my laughter," Saavik confirmed.  
"And how did you make your entrance," Tillek asked.  
"Not good," Saavik said. "I came in at a dignified pace and said  
my speech in a calm tone. I explained our position in a calm manner.   
It wasn't until the Chancellor asked why he should listen to me that I  
got into what you said the Klingons would respond to."  
"That may still work to your advantage, Saavik. That you were  
able to stay calm says a lot about you. I suggest you adopt 'soul of  
ice' as your plan."  
"What about playing to the Klingon sensibilities."  
"Admiral Picard is already doing that. You can not compete with  
her long experience with Klingons. Her cousin is even married to the  
Chancellor's nephew. So try a different tact."  
"That sounds reasonable," Admiral Saavik mused, taking her seat  
behind the desk for the first time. "I just hope you're up to a  
little sword fighting. I'm going to need something to drain of all  
the tensions that are going to occur in the next couple of days."  
"Always, Princess, always."  
  
In Jacqueline Marie Picard's quarters, the Computer Security  
Officer was typing up a storm, implementing new security measures.   
The room was not what you'd expect from the daughter of a Star Fleet  
Officer, in particular, the daughter of the Commanding Admiral  
Starfleet. Her bed was unmade, and had a dirty uniform tossed on top  
of it. Several pairs of socks and one pair of boots were strewn  
across the room. Her work area was cluttered with ROM chips. A bowl  
of stale corn chips was to the right side of the desk and a half-empty  
glass of flat grape soda stood beside it.  
In short, it was a mess. The young ensign hadn't gotten any  
sleep in almost two days. Her eyes had circles around them, and she  
was beginning to mutter her thinking. "Seventy-four suspects, that's  
really narrowed down. There has to be a way to catch the hacker.   
Well they aren't getting anymore data from the classifies if I can  
help it." Jackie had done everything she could think of to keep the  
hacker from getting any more classified data. It now was storied on a  
new server which could only be accessed from three stations on the  
bridge, the ready room, her sister's, Commodore Sulu's and her own  
quarters, plus a VIP quarters located directly below her sister's  
rooms. Of course that meant that the Hacker would have to find the  
new location first, and the Hacker hadn't seemed to have done that  
yet.  
"Commodore Sulu to Ensign Picard," a woman's voice announced over  
Jackie's communicator.   
"Jac-, Picard here," Jackie replied, remembering that she was now  
the only Picard on board. "Sorry, I don't have any more information  
on our hacker, Commodore."  
"That's not what I'm calling about, Ensign," Sulu said. "I've  
just been informed that your father will be arriving tomorrow  
afternoon. I thought you might want to know."  
"Thank you, Commodore," Jackie said, looking at the mess she'd  
made in the five days since her older sister, Marrissa, and her  
roommate Lynn had left for Kronos. "I'll let you know if I find  
anything more about our hacker."  
"Very well, Sulu out."  
Her door rang. "Come," Jackie said, moving to clean up some of  
the mess.  
Clara Sutter entered. Her eyes had circles under them, telling  
how much her newborn daughter had been keeping her up. She scanned the  
room, with an amused expression on her face. "I figured someone  
should be checking on you, Jackie," Clara said. "This room is a mess,  
although I shouldn't be speaking as my quarters are almost as bad."  
"I've been trying to track down that hacker, but I just can't  
seem to find any sign they are still active," Jackie said, placing the  
stale chips and flat grape soda in the replicator for recycling. "I  
haven't had time to sleep in two days."  
"Jackie, you don't have to short yourself sleep to do a good  
job," Clara said. "Save that for when you have children. In fact if  
you don't get some sleep, you are going to be making lots of mistakes.   
You'll never capture the hacker that way."  
"I guess," Jackie replied, stacking her ROM chips up neatly. "I  
just want to do everything well. I have the family tradition to hold  
up."  
"Jackie, you really want to follow in your sister's footsteps,  
don't you?" Clara guessed, clearing off Jackie's bed. Jackie nodded.   
"I wouldn't if I were you. Marrissa has always been very driven.   
She's pushed herself very hard to get herself where she is now. She  
hasn't always been happy with her life. I don't think she really felt  
comfortable with herself until just before she married Jay. Marrissa  
makes a nice goal, but if I were you, I'd try to learn from her  
mistakes."  
"Marrissa makes mistakes?" Jackie said, somewhat surprised.  
"Yes, she makes mistakes, just like anyone else," Clara replied.   
"She pushed herself really hard. Jay and I were constantly trying to  
get her to relax a little. So, why don't you get some rest? I'll tell  
Shayna to keep watch on the system, and when you have a good night's  
sleep, I'm sure you'll be able to solve what ever comes your way  
then."  
"OK, as long as you do," Jackie yawned.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Conducting a multi-media presentation was not something that you  
would consider the job of the Commanding Admiral, Star Fleet.   
Marrissa was doing it though. She had a large screen displaying  
Romulan, Klingon, and Federation space. A holo-projector was ready  
for her use. There were examples of Federation shipbuilding. She had  
the results of the latest conflicts. Admiral Picard hoped that she had  
everything that the Klingon High Council would need and she was  
willing to give to make the Klingons come in on the Federation side.   
The Romulan representative wasn't attending this session, and  
Marrissa wouldn't be attending the Romulan briefing the later in the  
day. Both of them would be attending the dinner that evening though.  
The High Council stood waiting for her to begin. "Admiral  
Picard," Kern said. "Why should we join your side?"  
"Why? Well it's only the sensible thing to do," Marrissa began.   
"On this screen is the borders as of before the war. Now watch as I  
move the lines to where they are now." The borders of the Romulan  
Empire suddenly collapsed on the Federation side, moving 20-30 parsecs  
from their previous position, judging from the scale of the map. A  
member gasp at the sudden change.  
"I see you are impressed," Marrissa said. "Perhaps you'll be  
impressed even more by this lovely highlight film. Our first segment  
is from the Battle of Star Fort Four. Involved forces were the  
starship Enterprise-F, the Warbirds Ravage, Rage, and Rampage under  
the command of Star Fort Four, and a dozen from nearby Star Forts."  
The holo-projector fired up. A large gold and orange planet  
appeared with the Nova Class Starship Enterprise coming out of warp in  
front of it. She released fighters which headed up toward the north  
pole of the planet. Then the Enterprise began moving around the  
planet. A damaged Warbird moved into view. "The first challenge of  
the battle wasn't much. The Warbird you see, the Ravage, had been  
damaged when the Enterprise-E exploded near it." On the screen, the  
Ravage was quickly destroyed. Two new Warbirds moved into view. "The  
Rage and the Rampage were much more serious opponents." The  
Enterprise, now pursued by two Warbirds, headed past the Star Fort  
before turning up to the North Pole of the planet. A cloud of debris  
surrounded the polar region, the remains of the sixth starship  
Enterprise and the half-a-dozen Warbirds it had taken with it to her  
death. "Unfortunately, the Captains of the Warbirds suffered from an  
affliction commanders of Fighter Carriers call Fighteritus. The  
inability to consider fighters a threat." As the Warbirds entered the  
cloud, wings of fighters emerged, making passes on the Warbirds who  
ignored them and pounded on the Enterprise. The fighters and the  
Enterprise disposed of the Romulans and returned to the Starbase.  
"I had planned on boarding to rescue the crew of the  
Enterprise-E, but Admiral Riker had already taken the place," Marrissa  
said. "As we had spotted reinforcements on their way, we loaded up  
the crew of the old Enterprise and prepared to warp out of there.   
Unfortunately, we had a some company arrive before that." A dozen  
Warbirds moved into view, cutting off the Enterprise's escape route.   
"With our route cut off, I did the sensible thing, I went though  
them." The Enterprise's defector dish opened fire and the Star Fort  
exploded as the Enterprise plunged into and through it. "They chased  
us back into Federation space where the Endeavor under Captain Chelsea  
Crusher, and the medical ship Pasteur under Captain Beverly Picard  
assisted us in destroying them.  
"That was a nice opening battle, but it was just an opening,"  
Counselor Kartog   
stated.  
"Yes, that was just a prologue," Marrissa smiled. "The next  
battle I'm showing you is the Twenty-Second Battle of Earth. Involved  
are the Federation's Second Fleet, under then Captain Geordi La Forge;  
several uncommissioned starships, including the Yorktown; the Fighter  
Carrier Stargazer; and the Defiant under Vice Admiral Sisko.  
The scene opened with the Second Fleet in orbit above a quiet  
Earth. Suddenly dozens of Warbirds decloaked, opening fire on Earth  
directly. The Second Fleet sprung into motion, shields raising,  
phasers and torpedoes firing. "The attack was entirely unexpected.   
We've since installed better sensors, which should prevent a  
reoccurrence. During the initial bombardment, the United Federation  
Congress, President Inno, and Star Fleet Headquarters, all vanished  
under disrupter fire. By the time the Second Fleet pulled the  
Romulans away from Earth, four hundred million people were dead." The  
Second Fleet inserted itself between the Romulans and Earth, and  
pushed them back.  
The scene shifted to the red planet, as Marrissa said, "Meanwhile  
above Mars, the Romulans planned to attack and destroy Utopia Planeta  
Yards and all the ships being built there." The view focused on a  
complex of space docks with ships in various states of completion in  
them. "Commander McBroom, who commanded the yard sent all that were  
able into action." Ships moved out of the docks, including a Nova  
Class Starship, the Yorktown. "The attack on Mars was not successful.   
In fact, Star Fleet Intelligence says that the Romulan Command calls  
it an unqualified disaster." Partially finished, but not toothless  
starships faced off against a lesser number but complete warbirds.   
The warbirds lost, as the uncommissioned and unfinished Starships  
darted though and around the Romulan formation, sowing beads of  
destructive torpedoes and lances of phaser fire among their foes.  
"The Second Fleet wasn't having as much luck," Marrissa  
acknowledged as the scene shifted back to Earth. The ships of the  
Second Fleet appeared battered and were missing several of their  
number. "They had taken as many as they had lost, but there were more  
Romulans." An Excelsior class starship blows up, taking a warbird  
with it. "However, the Romulans didn't have reinforcements.   
Starfleet didn't have the usual kind either, at least not in any time  
that would matter." Twenty old starships, whose markings were  
familiar to the council, they'd learnt about these ships' proud  
histories in school, moved into view. The Enterprise-A, Kirk's last  
command; the second Hood, veteran of no less than two dozen conflicts;  
and the Enterprise-C, scourge of the First Cardassian War, were just  
some of historic ships going into battle for the first time in years,  
in some cases decades. "They may have been old, but they made a  
difference." The old ships joined the fray, causing the Romulans to  
rearrange themselves as the next ships came into view. "The Fighter  
Carrier Stargazer chose to enter the battle from behind the moon. A  
tactic that served it well." The Stargazer, Marrissa's father's first  
Command, and a former post of the young lady came out from behind the  
Moon, its phasers firing, a halo of fighter surrounding it. "The  
Defiant took an interesting arrival." The Defiant appeared as if it  
had came right out of the closed doors of the Starbase. She raced  
though the Romulan fleet leaving a strip of scored hull on each  
Warbird she passed.  
"The Utopia fleet, having finished off it's opponents, finished  
the battle," Marrissa said. The uncommissioned Starship Yorktown and  
its companions moved in pushing the remnants of the Romulan attack  
force away from Earth. The projection faded.  
"That attack must have severely damaged the Federation," Kern  
stated.  
"Not as much as one would have thought," Marrissa replied. "We  
only lost twenty ships. As for the damage to Star Fleet's command  
structure, well, we had a lot of unnecessary structure, building in  
redundancy. I had a fully functional staff that I haven't changed  
yet, serving me by the end of the day. It also gave a good motivation  
to our officers when I launched the next campaign."  
"A good victory is always good for moral," an old council member  
stated.  
"The next set, is probably the first time I've deliberately set  
out to lose," Marrissa began as a diagram of section of the  
Romulan/Federation boarder came up. "The group of Star Forts Nine,  
Five, Six, and Twelve were tough. Each of them reinforced the others  
when they were attacked. So I first made a run down the line, hitting  
them as I passed, engaging them in battle with the eye to taking as  
many ships out of contention as possible with as little damage as  
possible. Then I detached Captain Hikaru Sulu of the Excelsior with  
five ships, making a hit and run attack on Nine, as Captain Demora  
Sulu of the Osaka and five other ships did the same with Six. After  
waiting until Five and Twelve sent reinforcements to their distressed  
counterparts, I hit Star Fort Five, which is between Nine and Twelve."  
"The attack was easy," Marrissa said. "We had some nice little  
tricks up our sleeves. Commander Wesley Crusher, First Officer of the  
Endeavor, had installed a phased cloaking device on his ship. He took  
his ship right into the Star Fort's main repair bay and uncloaked.   
When his boarding parties beamed into the station, the Romulans were  
totally unprepared. To make matters worse, my Computer Security  
Officer joined them, taking the computer over in quite a short time."  
"The footage I'm about to show you was obtained from Star Fort  
5's computers," Marrissa stated. "I'm sorry about the quality of the  
images, but it was the best I could find."  
A control room overlooking a large repair dock appeared on  
screen. The dock was empty, but the room had two officers in it. As  
the footage began, a Nebula Class Starship, the Endeavor appeared in  
the bay, fading in. The Romulan officers ran toward the console,  
intending to sound the alarm. Six Starfleet Officers beamed into the  
room. Quick phaser shots stunned the Romulans before the alarm could  
be sounded. "As you can see the initial boarding when very well,"  
Marrissa commented. "The next step was to take the computer core."  
Wesley led a formation down a hallway, with a girl with  
strawberry blond hair in a protected position at the center.   
"Commander Wesley Crusher lead the team," Marrissa said. As they  
headed down the hallway, his team stunned the Romulans as they came  
into view. Rarely did the Romulans get a second shot. "The fast pace  
he set enabled them to get deep within the Star Fort before the  
security forces caught up with them."  
The view shifted to a camera by a guarded room. The security  
team came around the corner and opened fire. These guards got off a  
dozen shots, stunning one of Wesley's team. The two guards were  
stunned after a brief firefight and the young girl moved to access the  
controls by the door. "The girl you see here is my little sister,  
Jacqueline Picard," Marrissa said. "She was instrumental in making  
this plan work." Jackie worked for a moment, then her eyes sparkling,  
she turned toward her brother, and made a grand presenting gesture  
toward the door as it opened. Inside a half dozen Romulan Computer  
Technicians were slumped over their consoles, apparently taken out by  
their own computer defenses.   
Wesley's team made a quick check of the room, securing the  
Romulans before letting his little sister come in to the room and take  
over the controls. The view faded to the Commanding Admiral of the  
Star Fort, who was saying, "I demand you withdraw your troops  
immediately. If you don't I will destroy this base with your troops on  
it."   
Marrissa's voice responded, "Go ahead."  
"Computer set self-destruct," the Admiral ordered, placing his  
hand on a nearby panel. "Authorization, Sivisc Primus Command Delta  
One Four One Destruct."  
The Romulan Computer responded in a deep bass, "Insufficient  
authorization." The image faded.   
Marrissa smiled, saying, "That gentlemen, is how to take over a  
Star Fort without damaging a single circuit. I'd show you more hand  
to hand footage, but we have a problem with cameras surviving those,  
and the Romulans seem to prefer to use their disrupters instead of  
their hands. They are singularly lacking in the unarmed and sword  
combat skills, a shame in a most challenging enemy."  
"We've seen you battles, but what about your ships," Kern asked.   
"I've been hearing my niece bragging about how well the Enterprise  
performs, and all we've seen are a couple snips of battle. I want to  
see a whole workout on that ship."  
Marrissa smiled. "I can do that." The Nova class Starship  
Enterprise appeared via the holographic projector. It was still in  
its docking bay over Mars. A quick circuit of the ship was made  
before the picture changed. "The Nova class Starship Enterprise was  
the second Nova Class off the line, and the seventh of her name.   
Currently there are three Novas in service, the Nova, the Yorktown,  
and the Enterprise. A fourth, the Lexington, is due to be  
commissioned in a month." The Enterprise was now moving in space,  
shooting off phasers and torpedoes at targets, all of which were hit.   
"Capable of at least warp 14 on the Clara II scale, she has 36 phaser  
banks, 5 torpedo bays, and a compliment of 500 fighter craft." A  
squadron of fighters, 49 in all, launched from the forward bay, and  
took up a formation around the ship. "The ship can separate into two  
parts. The saucer section is capable of landing and taking off,  
unlike that of the fifth starship Enterprise."  
"I remember that," Kern commented. "Tell me, has anyone let  
Counselor Troi pilot a ship since then?"  
"She's now Captain Troi of the Hawaii," Marrissa responded. "I  
don't think any of the Enterprise's former staff has let her take the  
helm since then, but she's got her own ship now, and if she wants to  
pilot it, well it's her court-martial when it crashes into a planet."  
The High Council laughed at the comment.  
"Seriously, is there anything else you'd like to know?" Marrissa  
asked.  
"I do not think so," Kern said. "You've stated your rather  
strong position, and given us lots of good reasons to support your  
cause."  
Kartog interrupted, "I for one, would not mind fighting at the  
side of your Enterprise or any of those Nova Class ships. They are  
truly, swords of honor."  
"I will be sure to pass your compliment on to their designers and  
crews," Marrissa said.   
"He-hem. As I was saying, you've said everything we need," Kern  
said. "I will see you at tonight's banquet."  
"Very well," Marrissa said. She gathered up her stuff and exited  
the room.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Once again Marrissa and Jay were relaxing in the VIP quarters.   
"So how do you think you did?" Jay asked.  
"I'm worried, Jay," Marrissa replied. "Kern's dismissal was  
really curt. I don't think he wants join the war on our side. If the  
Council Leader can't support us, then we are a lost cause."  
"He's in a really hard spot," Jay replied. "He has relatives in  
Star Fleet, but he has to appear undecided until he has a consensus.   
You know how hard that can be with Klingons."  
"Well at least Counselor Kartog seemed to be in favor of us,"  
Marrissa said.  
"I knew there was a bright spot," Jay said. "You'll never guess  
who came to relieve the Osaka's Chief Medical officer."  
"Who?" Marrissa asked. "And more importantly why?"  
"It seems that Doctor Beverly Picard decided that since her  
husband had recovered, it would be advisable to make sure you got the  
best of care when your time came," Jay replied. "She gave the CMO a  
runabout ride to Risa and a four week pass."  
"I bet Doctor Minizo liked that," Marrissa said. "Although I'm  
not sure I can stand time under Mom's care."  
"Is there something wrong with the good Doctor?" Jay asked.  
"You know my father has said that all Starship Captains should  
take a course on how to escape from Sickbay?"  
"I have heard."  
"Well, its necessary because certain CMO's care so much about  
their patients that they are never let out of the Sickbay until every  
molecule is back in the right place," Marrissa said.  
"And your mother is one of them," Jay concluded.  
"Yes."  
  
Jackie Picard was sleeping peacefully, her body having decided to  
take all the sleep it could while it could. A smile graced her face  
and a wisp of her strawberry blond hair had gotten caught in her  
mouth. Her room was a lot cleaner than it had been in weeks, thanks  
to Clara. The image was shattered at 0700 hours, when suddenly the  
computer began playing "Stars and Strips Forever."  
Jackie woke up and jumped out of bed, rubbing her eyes.  
"Computer, turn off alarm," she ordered. "Give me a summary of any  
computer security notations since 1700 hours yesterday."  
"Attempted hack into desert database by Ensign Gomez," the  
computer began. "Logged off, notation sent to Doctor Johnson."  
"You'd think he'd give up trying to get around his diet by now,"  
Jackie muttered.  
"Attempted access to Flight plan database. Allowed by Lieutenant  
Sachs. Attempted access of old secured database, trace route failed.   
Summary of data obtained by trace route saved to secured log. List of  
possible terminals for access sent to Lieutenant Sachs and Ensign  
Picard. End Notations."  
"Computer, how long until my father arrives?" Jackie asked.  
"Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard is scheduled to arrive in 2 hours  
35 minutes."  
"Just enough time to get ready. Any messages?"  
"One, from Nicholas Rene Picard, USS Sovereign."  
"Message summary?"  
"Dos and Don'ts when Dad arrives."  
"Save message, and remind me of it in an hour."  
  
Admiral Saavik was ready for her presentation. She did not know  
if she could win. The Romulans were not winning the war. If the  
Klingons came on the Romulan side, they would win. If the Klingons  
joined the Federation side, the life span of the Romulan Star Empire  
had dropped to a few months, if not weeks.  
The set up was the same as it had been for the Federations  
presentation. The members of the Klingon High Council were gathered  
awaiting her words. Kern spoke up, "Convince us."  
"I'd give you highlight films," Saavik began. "But, those can be  
altered. So I'll start with how the Romulan Star Empire planned to  
win, before you announced your intention to join the war. I'm sure my  
honorable adversary, her royal highness, Admiral Marrissa Picard, has  
been most through in explaining the current situation."  
"You've no doubt heard of what the Federation calls the Battles  
of the Star Fort Line. It is that set of battles, which the Romulans  
won all but the last two, which gave us the opening we needed."  
She pointed to a Star Fort with a Star Fleet Insignia as its  
indicator. "This is Star Fort Five, recently taken by the Federation.   
To get to it, the Federation must run a gauntlet of our lines. We  
believe that we can close off that path, destroying all the ships on  
their way to the Starbase. With that done, three of the Federation's  
Fleets will be cut off from the rest of them. We will then attack and  
destroy the Federation's forces from that point on their lines up to  
the Klingon border."  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"We've got to get that spy," Jackie said, as she looked over the  
list of suspects that Lieutenant Sachs and Commander O'Brien had  
narrowed down while she was sleeping. There was just 31 left. When  
she finished skimming it, she looked up and said, "These are all  
certainly capable of hacking into the system. Ensign Gomez has been  
trying to get around his diet restrictions for weeks."  
"Could he be the spy?" O'Brien asked.  
"I won't rule him out," Sachs said. "He did have the  
opportunity."  
"Gomez just wants a chocolate dipped vanilla ice cream cone,"  
Jackie said. "It's how I know it's him. Doctor Johnson has put him  
on a diet and prohibited ice cream. Since the day he got on that  
diet, I've been catching him every night at 1800 hours ordering the  
same forbidden treat. I log him off, send him a lecture, and then  
remind myself why I can't have the same treat."  
"That's right, you're allergic to vanilla," Shayna said.  
"Yeah, the one thing nobody else is," Jackie stated. "It's so  
hard to turn down everything with it in. It just looks so good. Oh  
well, at least I can have chocolate."  
"You know, if the spy thought we had gotten the wrong person and  
weren't looking for another, we might be able to catch them," O'Brien  
commented, bringing the conversation back to the task at hand.  
"You mean we arrest someone and make it look like we've found  
them," Shayna commented. "Not a bad idea, any suggestions?"  
"I have one," Ensign Jackie Picard said. "At 1800 hours tonight,  
I think Ensign Gomez will be getting an unexpected dessert."  
"Sulu to Ensign Picard."  
"Go ahead."  
"The Sovereign has arrived."  
"Thank you, Captain." Jackie said. "I'll meet my father in  
transporter room 1. Picard out. If you all will excuse me, I've got  
a father to greet."  
  
Marrissa and Jay, along with Jay's sister Lynn returned to their  
quarters after the Klingon banquet. Jay was somewhat drunk, which was  
to be expected. This was a Klingon banquet after all. Marrissa and  
Lynn had avoided the bloodwine. Marrissa pleaded Doctor's orders, and  
Lynn was not of age.   
"Jay, what was that stuff they served us?" Lynn asked, as they  
took seats on the couch. "It was still moving."  
"Gagh," Marrissa replied, looking up at the ceiling. "One of the  
staples of the Klingon diet. It's suppose to be served while it's  
still moving. There is an old Klingon saying, 'there is nothing worse  
than half-dead gagh.'"  
"Yes there is," Lynn said. "Living gagh."  
"You may be right," Marrissa replied. "I see you enjoyed the  
blood pie though."  
"It kinda tasted like cherries," Lynn said. "But I can't see how  
a Klingon restaurant would make money. It's awful food."  
"Then perhaps you would like to sample the food of Germernus VI,"  
Jay said. "Cook's creed, the longer it's in the pot the better. They  
seem to be there proof behind that old rhyme, 'some like it hot, some  
like it cold, some like in the pot, nine days old.' The last time I  
had to eat there, the banquet hall looked like someone had put the  
food on the table and left it to rot for a month."  
"Don't remind me," Marrissa said. "Did you see how the Romulan  
Admiral looked at the food. She didn't know what to think."  
"Just like the first time anyone tries Klingon," Jay said. "I  
remember the first time you tried it. I don't think you ate more than  
a bite of each food.  
"I was seven years old and a very picky eater, Jay," Marrissa  
replied.  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Commodore Sulu, Commander Rozhenko, and Ensign Picard gathered in  
Transporter Room. Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard and his son Nicholas  
were due to come aboard. All of them were in Dress uniform. Behind  
the console was Chief O'Brien, in regular duty uniform.   
"The Sovereign signals that the Commanding Admiral is ready to  
beam aboard," O'Brien said.  
"Beam him aboard, Chief," Sulu said.  
Jean-Luc Picard and his son materialized. The Fleet Admiral wore  
a black and gray formal jump suit, not standard issue. His son wore a  
navy outfit, reminisce of late twentieth century British navy dress  
uniform. Jackie was of the private opinion that it looked nice on  
Nick.  
"Welcome aboard, Admiral," Sulu stated.  
"Thank you, Commodore," Jean-Luc said.   
"This is my acting First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Alexander  
Rozhenko," Sulu introduced.  
"I'm familiar with him, he and my oldest daughter are childhood  
friends," Picard said. "How is the new baby, Alex?"  
"Alexis finally slept though the night last night," Alexander  
said.  
"Lieutenant Commander Miles O'Brien is our Chief Engineer," Sulu  
said.  
"Still running the transporter after all these years, Chief?"  
Jean-Luc said.  
"Your daughter drafted me, sir," O'Brien said.  
"So I heard," Jean-Luc said.  
"And of course you know my Computer Security Officer," Sulu said.  
Jean-Luc Picard looked up and down at his daughter. Jackie had  
spent some time preparing for her father's arrival. Her strawberry  
blond hair was up in a intricate and tight braid, held in place by two  
of her sister's silver combs. Coupled with the Star Fleet dress  
uniform, he hadn't seen Jackie so dressed up since her first  
communion, some four years before.  
With a twinkle in his eye, he replied, "I don't believe I know  
this young lady."  
Commodore Sulu, having been in this situation during her career,  
stood back and watched.  
Nicholas stepped up, "This can't be my sister. At least not  
Jack."  
"And why not, Nicki?" Jackie said.  
"No circles under the eyes, no grape soda stains on the uniform,"  
Nicholas said. "And she was suppose to be handling a security breach  
of some sort. That can't be my younger sister."  
"Nicki, I'm two years older than you, and I'm not the only person  
in Computer Security, just the highest ranked," Jackie replied.  
"You probably act like it though," Nicholas said.  
"That will be enough, Nicholas," his father said. "I assume  
you've been doing well under your sister's command."  
"Fine, father," Jackie said. "I assume Nicki has been keeping  
you from exhausting yourself."   
"I've been trying, but he doesn't make it easy," Nicholas said.  
"Your brother has an annoying habit of appear just when I'm in  
the middle of something and stopping me," Jean-Luc said. "If I didn't  
know better, I'd say he has been taking lessons from Wesley."  
"And who says I haven't," Nicholas said, pulling a white rose  
out, seemingly from the air. He handed it to his sister, who sniffed  
it.  
"Fresh from the Sovereign's hydroponic's bay?" Jackie asked.  
"Only the best for my favorite sister," Nicholas said.  
"Commodore, if you will show me to my quarters... I have a  
feeling that my children need to do a little catching up," Jean-Luc  
Picard said.  
"Very well, Admiral," Sulu said, as she lead him out of the  
transporter room. "I assume since you are on the Enterprise, you are  
returning to duty as Commanding Admiral."  
"Not until Marrissa goes into labor, that was our deal," Jean-Luc  
Picard said. "I get time to recover, and she gets time to try her own  
plan, which as you can see, is working quite well."  
  
Nicholas Picard looked around his sister's room. It was neat.   
That wasn't like his sister. When the two were seven and five, their  
father had been assigned to a new Starbase near Tholian Space. For  
six months, the two had to share a room. Nicholas's side was always  
clean. Jackie's side's had been only as neat as required to pass her  
father's inspection.  
"Let me guess, fast pre-inspection clean up," Nicholas said.  
"Of course," Jackie said, walking over to the replicator. "Your  
usual poison, pipsqueak."  
"I'd hardly call it poison, Jack." Nicholas said. "So how is  
life as an officer?"  
"Orange Strawberry Bannana juice, one ice cube; grape soda, third  
crushed ice," Jackie ordered. "Exhausting. I didn't realize how much  
work is. I've got three programmers and one programmer analyst under  
me. That means handling duty schedules, performance reviews, and  
personality conflicts."  
"So your dream is turning unto a nightmare?" Nicholas said, as he  
and his sister sat down on her couch.   
"Not quite," Jackie said. "I'm just learning that it's a lot of  
hard work too. How is your dream coming?"  
"Aunt Marie seems intent on making sure Rene and I know every  
little detail about the vineyard," Nicholas said as he sipped on his  
juice. "I've tended the vines. We've help repair the bottler, you  
know that thing's three centuries old. I've studied how the weather  
effects the wine, and what can effect the growth of grapes. The way  
she pushes us, I'm almost glad for the vacation."  
"So it's become a nightmare."  
"No, I just need an escape every once in a while. Rene visits  
his mother's horses, I visit my relatives in Star Fleet," Nicholas  
said, swirling his juice in his glass.  
"Well, you do have better taste," Jackie said.  
"I don't know, I think his are better looking," Nicholas said  
finishing his drink.  
"Nicki, you better rephrase that," Jackie said, picking up a  
pillow.  
"Why Jack? Can't stand the fact that a horse looks better than  
you," Nicholas said. His eyes flashed with mischief as he moved to  
stand so the room's round table was between him and her.  
"Nicki!" The pillow was launched with deadly accuracy. It  
impacted Nicholas on the face. It slid down into his arms.   
"I do not believe throwing pillows is proper behavior for Star  
Fleet Officers," Nicholas said, moving to hold the purple pillow in  
his right hand.  
"I'm your older sister, I can hit you with a pillow any time I  
want to," Jackie said, picking up the other pillow from the couch, and  
moving to throw it.  
Just as she released it, her own face was hit with Nicholas's  
pillow. Hers missed him. "And as you little brother, I'll be sure to  
return the favor."  
The two began to circle the table pillows in hand. Occasionally,  
they'd throw at each other. However, each exchange ended with them  
once again circling, pillow at the ready. Some time during the  
exchange, their father entered. Neither noticed.  
Jean-Luc Picard observed his children at play. It wasn't  
something he was able to see often. Jackie and Nicholas tended to act  
more grown up than they should. It was probably the example of their  
much older sister that did it. But Jackie was only twelve, and  
Nicholas ten. A little bit of play was expected of them. Of course,  
running around Jackie's quarters throwing pillows was not really  
acceptable behavior, but he would let them get away with it just a  
little longer.  
Jackie's next throw missed her little brother and hit her father  
instead. She didn't notice, since she was dodging Nicholas's throw.   
"Jacqueline Marie Picard, what did I tell you about throwing things  
inside of your quarters," Jean-Luc Picard said with mock seriousness.   
Both siblings turned toward their father. Their expressions were of  
false innocence, seemly pasted on their faces.  
"Don't do it," Jackie replied, hiding the other pillow behind her  
back. "But, I'm not under your roof any more."  
"Think again Jackie," Jean-Luc said. "As Commanding Admiral, all  
starships are under my roof."  
"But father, you are currently relieved of duty for medical  
reasons, and our older sister holds that position until you return,"  
Nicholas contributed.  
"You do have a point," Jean-Luc said, as Jackie scored a direct  
hit in the face with her pillow. Jean-Luc Picard responded quickly,  
capturing his daughter and picking up the girl in his arms. "And you,  
young lady should have known better. Now what should I do with you?"  
"Dad, you're not suppose to lift heavy objects," Nicholas said.  
"Did you just call your sister heavy, Nicholas?" Jean-Luc said.   
Nicholas nodded. "You're not suppose to comment of a woman's weight,  
young man. Even if she is a little heavy."  
"Daddy, I'm not a little girl that you can carry to the swimming  
hole and toss in when her temper gets out of control," Jackie said.  
"You have grown some," Jean-Luc said letting her down.  
  
The Klingon High Counsel returned to the main chamber after an  
extensive debate in an executive session. Admiral Saavik, Admiral  
Marrissa Picard, and Captain Jay Gordon stood waiting. Emperor  
Kahless headed the procession, taking his place in the ceremonial  
throne. By recent tradition, he would not speak on policy maters.   
That was for Chancellor Kern to handle. The Counsel filed in behind  
the Chancellor who took up station to the right of the Emperor on a  
slightly lower dais.   
Kern waited until all the council was in place before announcing,  
"It is the uncontested decision of the Klingon Empire that we join the  
war, effective immediately. We have chosen to enter the war on the  
side of the United Federation of Planets. The Romulan representative  
will be given 24 hours to leave the Empire. If at that time they have  
not left the bounds of the Empire, they will be considered a hostile  
vessel of war."  
"Understood, honorable council leader," Admiral Saavik said.   
"But know this, you decision will be the undoing of the Klingon  
Empire." Saavik turned and left the chamber."  
"Admiral Picard, let us plan our strategy so our entry may be one  
of great impact," Kern said.  
  
It wasn't more than five minutes later, that the Osaka  
interrupted the meeting with a frantic call. "Osaka to Admiral Picard  
and Captain Gordon. We've got a fleet of at least forty Romulan  
warbirds lead entering the system."  
"I have to return to my ship," Marrissa excused herself. "I  
suggest you call for all the ships you've got. If this is anything  
like what they did with us, we've got a problem. Picard to Osaka, two  
to beam directly to the bridge."  
The two Star Fleet Officers dematerialized. The council quickly  
moved to get to their own commands.  
  
On the bridge of the Osaka, Marrissa moved take a seat in the  
command chair. A twinge of pain crossed her face. "Ops, send the  
following message, channel two, 'It's Friday,'" she ordered.  
"But sir, it's Tuesday," Ops said.  
"I know," Marrissa said. "Jay, I need a tactical overview of the  
system." Jay handed her a PADD. "Thanks. Put the Romulans on  
screen."  
A fleet of over seventy Warbirds appeared. "How did all those  
ships get this far into the Klingon Empire?" Jay wondered.  
"Chancellor Kern is hailing the Romulans," Ops announced. "He's  
asking them why. No reply from the Romulans. He's ordered the  
Klingon third fleet to attack."  
"Take us in, CONN," Marrissa ordered. "Ops, same channel, 'no  
unlucky number.'"  
  
As the Romulans began engaging the Klingon Fleet, to the Romulan  
rear, another fleet appeared. It was not a Romulan one. These ships  
all bore Star Fleet Insignia. It consisted of an even hundred Defiant  
Class vessels. As the Defiant Class vessels opened fire, an  
announcement came over channel two. "This is Vice Admiral Benjamin  
Sisko on the USS Defiant commanding the Thirteenth Fleet, reporting as  
ordered, sir."  
Seventy Romulan Warbirds, one Warhawk Cruiser verse the eighty-  
one ships of various classes of the Klingon Third fleet, the hundred  
ships of Star Fleet's Thirteenth Fleet, and the USS Osaka. It wasn't  
exactly a fair fight. Now if Star Fleet had only had the Osaka, then  
the Romulans would have had a chance. In fact, they probably would  
have won. However, they were sandwiched between the Klingons and Star  
Fleet. It was not a pretty sight.   
  
While the Osaka wove in and out of the edge of the battle,  
Marrissa grimaced in pain. "Jay, I think I better head to Sickbay,"  
she stated.   
"Why?" Jay said, his attention on the viewscreen as the Osaka  
dove toward another warbird.  
"I think I'm going into labor," Marrissa said as a contraction  
over took her.  
"What!" Jay said. "You aren't due for another week."  
"I know," Marrissa said. "I better get down there."  
Jay helped his wife up and toward the turbolift. "Commander  
Masato, you have the bridge." he ordered before the turbolift door  
closed.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Commander O'Brien and Ensign Picard overheard the conversation in  
Engineering from his office. It was the usual quiet chatter around  
the main situation monitor. Of course the chatter wasn't on the usual  
subjects. Usually one heard about the officer's children, or where  
the Captain and First Officer had been caught lately.   
"Did you hear about Ensign Gomez?"  
"I heard he got caught hacking."  
"Probably was trying to that ice cream cone that Doc Johnson  
prohibited."  
"I don't know, Security has been looking for someone rather hard  
lately."  
"Nah, Gomez doesn't have the personality of a spy."  
"And like you're such a good judge of character."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
With that, Miles O'Brien entered Main Engineering. "That's  
enough folks, we've got a ship to run. Ensign Dooley, what's the  
status of the repairs on the aft starboard third phaser array?"  
"Finished sir."  
  
Jean-Luc Picard was enjoying a nice cup of Earl Grey. It was  
nice to have some free time every once in a while. Commanding Admiral  
Star Fleet was a ten year appointment, and he was only in his second  
year. Already the demands of the job had gotten to him on occasion.   
So the injury was not a totally unwelcome event. He did hate to spend  
so much time recovering, but it had given him time to get to know his  
son a little better. Nicholas had always been good at getting him to  
relax. The boy seemed to know just when he needed a break.   
Now his daughter Jackie however, that girl, though he loved her  
dearly, could drive him distraction. She was constantly getting into  
things that a girl her age shouldn't. She'd snuck into classes at the  
Academy on a wide range of subjects, skipping regular school to do so.   
After several incidents of the young girl being taken back to her  
school after bringing herself to the attention of the instructor with  
a question (who more often than not admitted that the question was a  
good one) and being returned to her school, Jean-Luc had given up, and  
put her on a course of independent study. Several Academy  
instructors had volunteered to teach her, much to Jean-Luc's surprise.   
She had only been seven when he'd given up. Now she was twelve and he  
worried about her getting interested in other things too early, like  
boys. She was like her older sister Marrissa. They may not have  
shared any blood, but the two were too alike sometimes. Both liked to  
push the bounds of the expected. Marrissa had turned out fairly well,  
but he still worried about Jackie.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from a nearby  
wall. Someone was opening in the wall. He had been briefed about the  
spy on the Enterprise, and knew of his daughter's plans. Jean-Luc  
Picard had been a Starship Captain for more than four decades. Such  
people are very rarely caught totally unprepared. So when the computer  
panel began displaying classified data, he was ready. Having a  
daughter who spent her early years taking everything apart had it's  
uses. Two presses upward, and the cover was off. His rank bar was  
placed precisely across a small section of contacts. A shower of  
sparks went off. The panel wouldn't be used for quite sometime. Some  
movement was heard in the jefferies tube behind the wall. Then out in  
the corridor, a yelp. A familiar yelp. It was Nicholas.   
Out into the corridor, Jean-Luc ran, heedless of the fact that he  
had no weapon. Nicholas was being held by a male vulcanoid in  
Engineering yellow. A phaser was pressed to his head. "Stay right  
there Admiral, unless you want this boy hurt."  
"What do you want?" Jean-Luc asked. "It's not like you can get  
off this ship."  
"That's exactly what I intend to do," the spy said.  
At that Jackie came around the bend, her phaser drawn. "And how  
are you going to do that?" she said. "I've notified Security.   
Lieutenant Sachs won't let you go anywhere. And if you just happen to  
steal a ship, Commodore Sulu won't let you go much further, Ensign  
Silvok, if that is you real name."  
"I don't think they'll want me to harm the Admiral's son," Silvok  
said. "And it is my real name."  
"It's a shame then," Jackie said. "Too bad you don't have a  
creditable threat."  
"What do you mean, I've got a phaser to your brother's head!"  
Silvok said.  
"He does have a point," Jean-Luc said.  
"Well, that's a phaser stolen from armory panel number fifty  
five," Jackie said. "All phasers shipboard have an automatic disable  
circuit. The ship is currently programmed to disable phasers not held  
by authorized personnel. Currently, that's only security personnel  
like myself."  
Silvok moved to take Nicholas into more physically threatening  
position, but that was the opening Jackie needed. She fired. It  
caught the spy in his left shoulder. He slump, then fell to the  
floor, unconscience.   
"Thanks Jack," Nicholas said, rubbing where the phaser had been  
pressing into his head.  
"You're welcome, Nicki," Jackie said. "Jackie Picard to  
Security, I've captured our spy. Please send some officers to take  
Ensign Silvok to the brig."  
"Jackie, is there really such a control in phasers," Jean-Luc  
said. "I don't remember one."  
"There is a power level restricter, but nothing that specific,"  
Jackie replied. "But Ensign Silvok was an Warp Engineer, so I didn't  
think he'd know much about hand phaser design."  
"You mean you risked my life on a bluff," Nicholas said.  
"You can't argue with success," Jackie said, as four security  
officers arrived to take Ensign Silvok to the brig.  
"Oh really?"   
"Nicholas, don't hit your sister."  
  
In the Osaka's Sickbay, Doctor Beverly Picard was preparing to  
deliver her second grandchild. Marrissa had been an almost model  
patient. She did plainly want it to be over with, but she hadn't made  
any threats on her husband's anatomy, and in Doctor Picard's  
experience that was a good sign.   
"Jay," Marrissa said between contractions.  
"Yes Marrissa," Jay replied.  
"We're never doing this AGAIN," she said as a contraction took  
her.  
"One more push hard, Marrissa," the Doctor said. Moments later  
after two hours of pushing and grunting, little Sarah Alara Picard was  
born. She cried loudly as the doctor took her to clean her up.  
  
Soon Marrissa was laying in recovery, her daughter in her arms,  
and Jay holding her in a protective embrace. "She's beautiful,"  
Marrissa said, staring at the little baby girl sucking at her breast.   
"Just like her mother," Jay said.  
"Jay."  
"Yes Mara."  
"About what I said earlier, forget it," Marrissa said.  
"What did you say earlier?" Jay said, kissing his wife.  
"Oh, and Jay, next time I have to leave the bridge, stay and  
finish the battle."  
  
Orders of the Day, Star Fleet Command.  
Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard resuming command.  
  
Commodore Demora Sulu promoted to Rear Admiral and reassigned to take  
command of the newest Nova Class starship, the Lexington and the  
Twenty-First Fleet.  
  
The Excelsior, the Lake Superior, and the George C. Scott reassigned  
from the First Fleet to the Twenty-First. Captain Hikaru Sulu to  
serve as Executive Officer of the said fleet.  
  
The Georgia, the Damocles, and the Scott Jamison to join First Fleet.   
Commander Masoto assigned as Captain of the Osaka.  
  
Captain Jay Gordon promoted to Commodore and assigned Command of the  
First Fleet, per recommendations. Admiral Marrissa Picard placed on  
maternity leave, one month.  
  
Commendations issued, Battle of Kronos: Admiral Marrissa Picard; Vice  
Admiral Benjamin Sisko, commanding Thirteenth Fleet; Captains Leedson,  
Harrison, and Duncan of the Monitor, Merrmac, and Dreadnought  
respectively; Commander Shinji Masoto, First Officer, USS Osaka.  
  
Commendations issued, Battle of Star Fort 16: Captains Savek and  
Tassadar of the George C. Scott and the Swiftsure.   
  
General Watches: Warhawk Bloodfire, escaped from Battle of Kronos.   
Expected to be damaged. Capture if possible. Be on the look out for  
any new Warhawk class vessels. A mine field has been discovered near  
Star Fort 12. Indications of other mining activities have been  
spotted. Please report any signs to Admiral Epperly, acting head of  
Star Fleet Operations.  
  
End General Orders from Commanding Admiral Star Fleet, aboard USS  
Enterprise.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Admiral Marrissa Picard spent the next month getting to know her  
new daughter. Her husband took over command of the Enterprise and the  
First Fleet. Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard spent the time on the  
Enterprise, with his children, commanding the fleet.  
The addition of the Klingon Empire sped the end of the Romulan  
Star Empire. The attack on Kronos insured that only it's complete  
surrender and end would end the war. The Klingons would except no  
less. In that month that she was off, the noose tightened on the  
Romulans.   
When Marrissa returned to duty, the Federation and the Klingons  
were ready for the final blow, the capture of Romulas and Remus. It  
was hers to lead, in our finial volume of the last Romulan War, After  
the Storm we'll tell that story.  
  
Professor John P Hereomise III  
History Department Chair  
Professor of late 24th Century History  
University of Essex.  
  
  
Appendix  
  
Cast in order of appearance: (positions in order of obtaining them)  
  
Name Rank Position  
Marrissa Picard ADM Commanding USS Enterprise NCC-1701-F  
Commanding First Fleet  
Commanding Admiral, Star Fleet  
Kern son of Mog Gen. Chancellor of the Klingon High Council  
Jay Gordon CPT Executive Officer, First Fleet  
Adjutant to the Commanding Admiral  
Commanding Officer, USS Osaka  
First Officer, USS Enterprise NCC-1701-F  
  
Jacqueline Picard Ens. Computer Security Officer, USS Enterprise  
Saavik Jeric Adm. Commander of the Warhawk Bloodhawk  
Sanok Cdr. First Officer of the Warhawk Bloodhawk  
Shayna Sachs Lt. Chief of Security USS Enterprise  
Second Officer  
Miles O'Brien LCD Chief Engineer, USS Enterprise  
Demora Sulu Com Commanding USS Osaka  
Commanding USS Enterprise  
Commanding First Fleet  
Tillek Cent Admiral Saavik's personal bodyguard and  
old friend  
Kartog Cons Member of the Klingon High Council  
Jacquelynn Gordon Ens. Officer USS Osaka, sister of Jay  
Beverly Picard Adm. Chief of Star Fleet Medical  
Chief Medical Officer, USS Osaka  
Jean-Luc Picard FAD Commanding Admiral Star Fleet (on medical  
leave)  
Nicholas Picard son of Jean-Luc and Beverly Picard (age 10)  
  



End file.
